


The Greatest Coffee in the Cosmos

by Deadz116



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadz116/pseuds/Deadz116
Summary: The Doctor Decides to show Charley his favorite café all while trying to figure out who she is
Relationships: Sixth Doctor & Charley Pollard, Sixth Doctor/Charley Pollard





	The Greatest Coffee in the Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Currently listening to the Six & Charley Audios and I'm loving them so far, their both a Duo I didn't know I needed until now, I cant wait to see where they go.

“Doctor where exactly are we going?” charley asked  
“I told you Charlotte, to the Gola”  
“What is the, Gola”  
“It is the Café that sells the best coffee in all of the cosmos” he proudly said  
“Does this coffee have a name” she asked  
“The Raven” he answered back  
“And may I ask why it’s called that?”  
“You’ll know when you try it”   
“Well, I haven’t had a good coffee in a while so let’s hope it’s good”  
The doctor then stopped and turned and gave her an offended look “Wonderful Charlotte”  
“Alright calm down”  
The doctor then sighs “I’m sorry, Its just my, favorite coffee”  
“Its alright Doctor, so where is this Coffee shop then”  
The Doctor & Charley continue to walk down the street until they come across a small building with a big billboard on it saying The Gola  
“That must be it”  
“indeed, it is Charlotte, come along” he said straightening his Blue Coat and walking in after Charley

Ding  
Ding  
The bell to the café rang as the doctor and charley walked in.  
As they walked in charley took in the sights of the establishment, there were lots of different species just sat down chatting and drinking coffee enjoying themselves, the barista at the counter were human looking enough, but had a few facial constructions.  
“So, this is the place”  
“I know, beautiful isn’t it”  
“Its rather…. Cute”  
“Cute? well yes I suppose it is”  
“So where do we get the coffee”  
The doctor then points to the counter where the barista is working  
“From over their charley”  
“Oh right, silly me forgot” she stated  
“Hmmm, alright why don’t you go and find us a table to sit at while I order us some coffee”  
“Of course,” charley then walked off while the doctor walked over to the counter to order.

The Doctor walks away from the counter with two coffees in hand a few minutes later and observes the room for Charlotte but spots her sitting near the window “Hmmm she doesn’t know what a barista is so that proves my theory, definitely early 20th century”  
The Doctor then snaps out of his thoughts and walks over to charley “here you go” he takes a seat while he sits down one coffee in front of her while sitting one down in front of himself  
“So, this is the famous raven you were talking about”  
“Yes…… go on then take a sip” he says while taking a sip of his coffee  
Charley looked at the coffee she had in her hands it was black with raven art on, but it looked creamy which caused her to take a sip  
“Oh, wow this tastes utterly wonderful I can see why it’s called the raven” she said cheerfully  
“I told you” he said with a smirk while sipping his coffee  
She then takes another sip “So this is really said to be the best coffee in the cosmos”  
“Not said to be, it is, the best coffee in all of the cosmos”  
After a few minutes’ charley finishes her coffee and smiles “I’m having a great time doctor”  
“I’m glad you are, I just thought I’d show you something that I’m fond of, & maybe one day you can show me something that your fond of”  
“I Sure will doctor, wow that was so good I’m going to get another one”  
Charley then proceeded to get up and walk over to the counter  
“Charlotte” the Doctor called out  
“Yes Doctor”  
She turned around to see the doctor holding a small bag of coins  
“Money” he said in obviousness   
“Oh right” she said humorously in realization  
“Thank you” she says taking the bag of coins from the doctor’s hand  
“Get me a muffin please”  
“Ok” Charley then walks over to the counter to order while the doctor sat at his chair looking at her in thought and observation  
“I Don’t who you are, but one thing is certain I’m going to put the pieces about you together whether you’re from my future or my past, I’ll find out who you are Charlotte Pollard”.

**Author's Note:**

> I Love writing these Shorts.


End file.
